Future kids at Hogwarts
by LeaD
Summary: The long awaited Sequal to 'Serenity at Hogwarts'. Anyway the whole summer has gone by and everyone is regaining everything. Only two kids from Crystal Tokyo is coming to Hogwarts.. and what's this Future kids of Snape too?!?! Snape has kids?!?! What's go
1. seeing things

I don't own anything except this plot, and maybe a few original characters here and there!

"Harry!!!! Hurry up!!!!" A familiar voice said.

"Just keep your shirt on, Serena!!!" Harry said in protest.

"Nope!!!" Someone said taking one end of her trunk

"Feel free to take it off!!!" the oither said taking the other end.

"Fred!!! George!!!" Serena said to the whacked out twins who were putting her trunk on the train.

"Don't forget me!!" Ron said.

"No fair!!! You grew.." Serena said hugging him.

"So how was your summer princess??" Fred and George asked simultaneously, climbing on the train.

"Pretty cool.. died  once but I'm fine now!!" She said getting on the trian. They found Hermione in a car reading a book as the train took  off. 

"Hermione!!!"  Serena took the book from her and Hermione grinned.

"Hi!!!" Hermione looked at her then frowned. "What happened to your hair??"

"Huh??" Serena held one of her pigtails out at arms' length.

"It's silver…"

"Well it's getting closer to me ruling the earth." She said "It becomes more silver everytime. In 3 more years there will only be streaks of gold. Harry's hair will become silver too." She pointed out that Harry has streaks of silver, but if you weren't looking it looked like grey hair.

"So What's going to happen when, the time comes. Do you share the kingdom or what??" Hermione asked.

"That's a good question.." Serena said tapping her chin. "Well, Trista and mom weren't ones to leave us in the dark for too long. So I'm guessing they'll decide this year.." She said.

"And Trista will talk in riddles…" Harry said.

"And we'll find out in the middle of a MAJOR battle!!!" Serena and Harry said looking at each other, then cracked up laughing together while everyone else just watched them.

"Twins.." Hermione said.

"Always know what the other is thinking without trying." Ginny said.

"Don't forget the twin inside jokes!!" Ron said as the car door opened. Goyle stepped inside a grinned seeing the whole gang in there.

"Finally!! Malfoy's been going crazy having us look for you!!!" Crabbe said waving to someone in another car.

"Come!!" Goyle grabbed Serena's hand then put a blindfold over her eyes and stood her in front of the door. Everyone then became silent.

"Hmm??" Serena felt around for someone. "Hello…" She waved her hand and bumped into something… err… someone. She traced her hands upward until she reached a chin. "Grr.. This isn't funny!!!" She snatched  the blind fold off and was met with a nose in  her line of vision. "Uhh…"She looked upwards to be met with  her favorite blue eyes. She just stared for a moment and he grinned making his slightly mature face look boyish again.

"Sere.." he sighed. Everyone waited to hear what she was gonna say, she pouted then sunk to the floor.

"Oh no!!" Harry Covered his ears.

"EVERYONE'S TALLER THAN  ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!" She began wailing and everyone covered their ears after. After a minute she stopped and still sat on  the floor pouting, then grinned. "Well, I did always have a knack for the tall ones." She stood up. "Needless to say I missed you!!" She  said. "Though now I can't quite reach your face!!" She said.

"I'm gone!!!" Harry said leaving.

"Yeah.. we'll be back in  20 minutes!!" Everyone left them alone for a few minutes.

"So… How are you??" He asked sitting down.

"Fine.." She sat next to him. "I just can't believe how much taller you've gotten.."  She said.

"Yeah, and I'm only going to get taller." He said.

"That's going to suck." Serena said. "So what's new??"

"Serena, I  didn't look so hard to find you just to talk." He said. "I wanted something I've waited for all summer." He said making her blush. "If you're not feeling all that awkward."

"No.." She shook her head and he tipped her chin just a bit. The space between them closed and they re-aquainted themselves with the familiar lips they so longed to to touch all summer. Within a few minutes the compartment door opened.

"Oops!!!" A Voice said making the two stop. They looked and saw two girls, first years covering their eyes. 

"Sorry!!!" The dark/purple haired one said walking away.

"Didn't know it was occupied." The pink haired one said walking away with her eyes still covered.

"That was odd.." Draco said.

"Uh-huh…" Serena said poking her head out to find the two girls but saw neither of them.. 'Was that Rini?? She's the only one with bubblegum  hair like that.' Serena thought with a perplexed look upon her face. Just then the others came back.

"What happened??" Hermione noted the look of confusion that graced Serena's face.

"Uhmm… two girls walked in here.." Serena said smiling then went back to a thoughtful look.

"I bet they got an insteresting sight huh??" Harry asked, Malfoy just nodded and the train slowly came to a halt.

"Firs' years this way!!"  A familiar voice called to the new kids coming to Hogwarts. "Firs' years!!" He called sending the whole group a wink. Serena was currently on  her tip toes to find the bubblegum  haired kid. 

"Serena.. what are you looking for??" Luna asked catching the whole groups attention. 

"N-nothing.." She grinned and they all entered the great hall. Serena strayed behind with Luna in her arms.

"Serena, you're a terrible Liar you know."

"I know, Luna, but I thought I saw Rini earlier."

"Are you serious??"

"What other kid do you know has cones instead of odangoes and the bubble gum hair color??"

"What could she be doing here??" Luna asked.

"I don't know.." Serena put the cat down who immediately searched out Professor Snape. "I just hope it isn't bad news.."


	2. '...My future daughter.

I don't own anything except this plot, and maybe a few original characters here and there!

"Serena what are you looking for??" Hermione asked the blonde who  kept scanning the Great Hall.

"Uhm.. looking?? Who's  looking??" Serena asked as the first years showed up. Then she saw her..  "Oh my god!!" She whispered looking at two girls.

"Cosmos,  Rini." McGonagall call a name and a pink haired kid made her way forward. After a few moments the hat finally shouted

"RAVENCLAW!!" Serena then let her head hit the table with a pretty loud thump. Her friends in turn looked at her.

"Are you ok Serena??" Harry asked.

"Take a look at the new girl in Ravenclaw and you tell me what's odd about her."

"Her hair's Pink." Rom said.

"My mom had lavender and mine is turning silver.. skip on down."

"Midnight blue eyes.." Harry said and Hermione gasped.

"She looks like a mini double of you." Hermione said.

"No she doesn't!!" Ron and Harry said together.

"Imagine Serena with pink hair and dark blue eyes." Hermione said rolling her eyes. The two guy sat there for a good 15 minutes and kept glancing at Serena and the girl named Rini.

"Who is she??" Harry finally asked.

"Later… it's too long of a story." Serena said.

"Serp, Leona" Mcgonagall called a girl with dark and very pale skin. 

"SLYTHERIN!!!!" The hat called a few seconds later.

"Tomoe, Hotaru!" That caught everyone from Gryffindor and a few from slytherin's attention. There was an 11 year old Hotaru getting sorted. This just brought up strange questions.

"I got it!!" Serena and Harry said together.

"Got what??"

"Well explain later!!" They said together once again. "We have to talk to Rini Cosmos." They said and finished eating the meal they had and went to their rooms.

       Serena was dreaming about a giant marshmellow and a huge cup  of hot chocolate to go with it ,   until someone began shaking her.

"Momma.." the voice whispered.

"I think she's asleep, Rini" 

"Yeah but remember what my future momma said. This place is a school of magic, people can think their seeing things. Not to mention I wouldn't mind seeing my momma." Rini kept shaking Serena.

"Ten More minutes please??" She said  but then her eyes shot open. "Rini?? Hotaru??"

"Kaasan." Rini hugged Serena.

"Well, Technically I'm not your Kaasan but."

"You're just younger." Hotaru said.

"And you??"

"Die in an upcoming battle and is born and raised with Rini."

"OK.." Serena said. "Listen, meet me and my friends at the library tomorrow after classes. I   want a more full length explanation."

"OK.. Syonara." Rini and Hotaru said and went back to their different houses.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Serena was sitting in  potions class. The last class of the day and then she could run off to the library. She had just finished making  the cross personality potion she was supposed to be making. The whole point of thios potion was so that it would make the witch or wizard who drinks it switch their personality to something totally opposite of their regular peronality.

         Now it was time to test the whole thing out Snape had been making sure to save Harry, Hemione, Ron, Serena, and Draco for last. Why?? Because last year he seemed to be losing his touch with them around and  he was slowly trying to put it back up there. Neville Longbottom had just tested his own out and he earned green scales.

"Did you forget to mix the Lizards scale before the porccupine quill??" He asked the boy who just gave him a blank stare. "I thought so. 5 points from Gryffindor." He said and Neville sat in the back of the room waiting for the potion to wear off. "Mr. Potter." He called up Harry who came forward and downed his potion. No effect, and Harry was really bad at acting so he just shrugged losing another 5 points from Gryffindor. Ron was next and lost some points for doing it wrong as well. Then it was Hermione's turn almost immediately you could see the effetcs.. her posture was hunched over slightly and she had a bored look on her face.

"I swear how much long do we have to sit here?? I  mean the class is so dark and dreary." She said. "I guess kinda like our teacher here! I mean do something with that dark mess you call hair and maybe you'd be rather attrasctive. Tch! Right!! I think the only way he could become attractive it by putting a paper bag over his head." The class gaped at her while the rest laughed. She had become very rebellious and out spoken. "And whats with all this homework like we're going to use all of this stuff in our future lives." She said in total disgust and went back to her seat but put her feet up  on the desk much too relaxed with the whole thing. Snape just rolled his eyes at her and it was Malfoy's turn.Malfoy went forward drank the potion and slightly cringed because it tasted awful. Then out of nowhere he was at Serena's feet confessing undying love to her and pretty much planning out a future for them both. One that required them to live in the muggle world and do things the way muggles do. Hermione was still in her potion  mode calling him whipped, a wuss and a whole bunch of obscene things.

"It'll be perfect you and me in the muggle world traveling all over learning about different things."

"You've go him whipped!!" Hermion said making the sound of a whip cracking. The whole class cracked up laughing. After 10  minutes Serena managed to get Draco to go back to his seat for a few moments. 

"Well, here it goes!!" She downed the whole thing in one gulp and frowned at its taste. Just then Draco was back in her face still confessing his love for everything and a whole bunch of stuff. "God you are pathetic…" She said in a snobbish tone.

"Whipped!!" Hermione called once more.

"you want to talk about whipped" She said in a don't mess with me tone. "I'll whip your face into the wall."

"Yeah, right!!" Hermione said.

"You want to try me??" Serena said ignoring Draco all together.

"Fine!!! When and where?" Hermione asked.

"Here and now!!!" Serena said glaring at her.

"oooooooh." The class said.

"No don't do that.. you'll muss that glorious, angelic face of yours.." Draco was begging her not to.

"You are pathetic!!! I don't want to see your face again!!!" She said and gasped as she snapped out of it. "Wow…." She muffled herself with her hands at her mouth. Then she began laughing when the class was dismissed and several kids stared at her. Hermione wa still gaping nothing when she collected her books.. Draco Malfoy was just plain embarrassed. Harry and Ron were lauging at Hermione who still was gaping at nothing.

"I Can't believe I said that to Professor Snape." She said as Serena just laughed.

"Hey, Sere, I've got to talk to McGonagall so I'll have to cancel on the whole library thing." Draco said.

"It's ok.. I'll tell you what you missed!!" She said accepting his kiss on her cheek.

"Bye guys!!" He said.

"Man, Serena, who knnew you could get so tough." Crabbe said.

"Yeah, although your bark might be bigger than you bite." Goyle said.

"True.." Serena said. "I'm really nothing without my Sailor powers." She said.

"Speaking of which, what ever happened to T.R." Hermione asked about the crystal he stayed in.

"She left him home with Aunt Ikuko and Uncle Kenji." Harry said . They got to the library to see the two girls giggling quietly to each other. As soon as Rini saw Serena she grinned and waved them over.

"Okaasan!!" She said.

"I thought."

"I know not technically but you'll always be that way for me." Rini said.

"If you say so…" Serena said. "Now if I'm right you should know Harry."

"Hai.." Both girls said. "And Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle."

"Good." Serena said. "This is Rini, and You guys k now Hotaru.."

"but.. she's micro" Hermione said.

"Well, that's  because in a  few years I get killed in an upcoming battle and is raised with Rini here." Hotaru said quietly.

"Go  Check with Madam Pomfrey about your powers problem. You're looking faint already." Serena said.

"Okay.." Hotaru said and was almost staggering out the library until a small pale girl helped her out.

"Someone care to explain??" Hermione asked.

"Serenity Serena Malfoy at your Service." Rini stood and curtsied. "Also known as Rini, and/or Small lady."

"Did  you just say Malfoy??" Serena cocked her head to the side.

"Hai.."

"Wow…" She said partly stunned.

"What's up??" Harry asked.

"This little girl will someday be my future daughter." Serena said still slightly stunned while a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Are you serious??" Ron asked. "Then who will be the father." Everyone just gave him an incredulous look


	3. Luna to the rescue

I don't own anything except this plot, and maybe a few original characters here and there!

"Hi Draco!!" Pansy Parkinson Greeted the blonde haired boy who was currently standing outside of the great hall.

"Hi Pansy."  Draco said missing the bllush that crossed her pale cheeks. 

"Are you coming to lunch??" She asked trying out a seductive tone.

"Yeah but I have to find Serena first." He said missing the whole tone in her voice.

"Oh.. you two are still together??"

"Yeah. And I'm glad." He said smiling.

"Really, you're hapy together."

"Really happy."

"Happy as in you're probably going to have a REALLY long relationship happy or I want to marry her someday happy??"

"What??" He looked at Pansy then a dark purple blur smacked into Pansy.

"I-I'm so sorry!!!" 

"Hi Hotaru!!" Draco Malfoy greeted her.

"hello, Malfoy." She said quietly. "Have you seen, Hime??"

"Not yet." 

"Not Serena.. Rini." Hotaru stood and thought. "Although…"

"What??" Draco asked.

"Nothing.. Ja!!" Hotaru ran inside of the Great Hall.

"Draco-chan!!" Serena kissed his cheek.

"Hey.. what did I miss yesterday??" He asked the group.

"WE found out that.." Ron was about to say something until Hermione crushed his toes. "Ow!!!"

"So sorry Ron!!" Hermione rubbed his back.

"You didn't miss anything.. She never showed." Serena said.

"oh.." Draco said with the distinct feeling that she was lying to him. Then another girl bumped into Serena.

"Very sorry." She said. "I kinda got lost."

"It's ok.." Serena said getting off her butt. "Are you new??"

"Uhmm  yeah, this is my first year." The dark haired girl said. "I'm Leona Serp."

"Serena Moon.."

"I know who you are…" She said. "I'm glad to meet you." She said.

"Uh..  likewise." Serena studied her face seeing another face in there somewhere.

"I gotta go!!" She covered her face and took off running.

"Was it just me or did she kinda look like Snape." Draco asked earning a strange stare from  everyone. They all shrugged and walked into the Great Hall. They ate their lunches in a strange silence. Oddly everyone was silent, that's what made it eerie. Serena and Harry exchanged glance and tried to say something but couldn't. It was like they were in a silent film, then a crash sounded from a corner of the Great Hall. A Troll suddenly showed up. Everyone tried to flee to one sid eof the Great Hall but as soon as the doors were opened several more trolls were there, two guarding the door and many more patrolling the hallways.

        It was Chaotic no one could talk so control was definitely not an option. Everyone just clustered around finding solace in  their friends. They found that that kept the trolls at a nonviolent level. Serena was currently sitting with her friends in the arms of Draco Malfoy who appeared to be ready to shield her if necessary. Luna carefully made her way to Serena and was ready to scratch her for not thinking. Serena ducked her head and noticed the cat was pointing to the Silver crystal. She waved her hand in front of the crystal making her silent wish and the murmurs of her friends could be heard.

"You guys ok??" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah…   but.." Hermione clutched her throat. 

"It's temporary.." Serena said. 

"So what's the plan??" Draco said.

"The only thing that differs between the trolls is that." Serena pointed that the one that was first sighted. He had a big jewel in his  nose.

"Can you levitate it??" Harry asked.

"Nope.. the height is against me." She said.

"Us too." Ron and Draco said.

"Well I guess I can Try that new materializing spell I learn and materialize Harry's invisibility cloak  here." Hermione said.

"Yeah and I guess we can toss someone up there and break the jewel??" Serena asked sarcastically.

"No.. too risky…" Hermione said and Luna took off running. With her  cat-like movements she climbed up the beasts back. Without warning she scratched at the jewel in the middle of its nose and it cracked. The troll yelled in pain and people began screaming. Then it was out cold. The Trolls outside of the Great Hall disappeared and everything was as normal as possible. Everyone was practically celebrating. Everyone except Leona Serp who was still on  the floor clutching herself in fear…

*~*~*~*~*~

"Man who would've thought Luna would save us all??" Serena asked looking at the cat that was quite fond of Severus Snape.

"Good thing, because I was afraid to go against another troll during my magic learning career." Ron said. "_Wingardium Leviosa… _It still haunts me." He shivered to add effect. Just then all of the Owl's came in to deliver mail. Hedwig went straight to Serena first and she gave her a piece of toast and took the letter intended for her. Hedwing then went to her owner and he gave a piece of toast as well and took his letters. The first was from His Aunt and Uncle updating them on  their trip around the world (they decided ot do it while Serena and Harry were in school). The othe letter was from Sirius Black. He tore open the second letter first. He gave a grin, a sheepish grin and finally a shocked look.

"Serena!!" Harry began shaking his sister.

"What??" She said.

"Sirius wants to see us!!" 

"Sirius Black as in our god father Sirius Black??" Serena asked.

"Yeah.. he heard that I had found you and wants to meet you. It doesn't say when though."

"Oh.." Serena sighed and chewed on   her bottom lip too much into thought. "you know what's been nagging me??" She finally said.

"Hmm?? Fred and Geroge said together and half of the Gryffindor table looked at her.

"Well The Troll thing yesterday was disturbning but the eerie silence. From what I read in that book Hermione gave me a Silencing spell in that degree is alreadly slightly complicated but to silence a whole in that silencing degree requires much magic. To any regular Witch or wizard they would pass out, because after a while the magic starts taking life energy." Serena said.

"Meaning the witch or wizard that did it isn't regular??" Ron asked.

"Yeah.. but who is capable of such power."

"Good old Voldemort." Hermione said. "Maybe he esscaped??"

"No I doubt it.. Ami  has the crystal now.. my Aunt and Uncle just told me they did since Ami is most careful with stuff like that." Serena said. "At least last time I checked she was.


	4. Planning

          Serena took the package she had been waiting for from Hedwig and quickly finished off her dinner. It was usually unusual  to get mail in the evening but Serena desperately needed that  package. The groups split up and Serena kissed Draco goodnight missing the glare on Pansy Parkinson's face. Serena sat down in the common room and whizzed throguh the homework he had started just before dinner. As soon as she was done Hermione was still on her second assignment. Serena grabbed the package and opened it.

"Whatcha got there, Princess??" Fred and George said wearing the sweaters their mom made them last year since it was rather chilly in the common room.

"You two are wearing the wrong sweaters." She looked at the twins and they frowned.

"Spoiled our fun!!" They whined. "Besides we already know people will call us Gred and Forge.

"Right.." She said opening the package and another package, and another package and then a bag.

"How many times did Ami wrap that??" Harry asked.

"More than enough.. she wanted to make sure no stuff like last year happen." She opened the bag and inside was a small clear crystal and inside was a guy who went by the name of Tom Riddle.

_"Finally you take me away from the human dictionary!!! I thought I would die of boredom!!"_ came up on  the glass and Serena giggled.

"That really wasn't't he reason why  I brought you here!!" She said quietly. "Hermione thought maybe you had broken free and well recently there was a BIG silencing spell along with holographic trolls and.."

_"Thought I was up to something?? If I were free I'd only kidnap you again lovely!!" _Serena blinked as well as Harry.

"In all the time I've known him he never spoke to anyone in such a gentle way." Harry said, Ron and Hermione nodded together.

"Yeah that's the impression I got too. Are you  high or something??" Serena asked earning giggles from Hermione and a chuckle from Harry. Tom merely glared at them all.

_"DON'T SEND ME TO ANY OF THOSE GIRLS!!!!"_

"Why not??" Serena like poking fun at the miniature guy who could only be released through her magic.

_"The Blonde talks about guys and PERSONAL girl stuff, the priestess is moody and shakes me up when she's mad. The Encyclopedia tries to teach me muggle things, the Brunette forces me to watch all the muggle stuff on that...Television." _He stopped his message for a moment. _"The other blonde keeps glaring at me, the littlest keeps looking at me with sad eyes and the other one with  the blue hair plays her muggle music for me." _

"Fine.." Serena laughed and put him back in the bag. "I guess it gets to a wizard by  making him watch soap operas." She shrugged off the stares the others were giving her. "Anyone sneaking out with me later.. me and Draco-chan are going to play some poker with Nearly headless nick and the Bloddy Baron."

"I'm in.." Hermione said earning strange looks as she went up to the girls' dormitory.

"What's that about??" Ron asked.

"She's been hoping someone would ask to the Yule Ball this year and she had asked a guy ahead of time and he told her she was too 'square' and compared her to Vanilla ice cream." Serena said.

"Oh…" Harry said watching Ron scrunch his face up in disgust.

"That wasn't a nice thing to say!!" Ron said. "And I guess I'm going or 'Gred' and 'Forge' will tease me for being 'square'." 

"Not tonight.. I still  have that essay  for McGonagall to finish." Harry said showing his page was still practically empty.

"Ok.. I'll tell you what happened tomorrow then, Harry." She said kissing his cheek and he wiped  it off realizing she had her pink lipstick on. "See you Harry!!" She took the invisibility cloak, Uncle Kenji gave to her for doing so well  in wizarding school out of her subspace pocket and left him. No one noticed the portriat to the Gryffindor room closing  oh so gently. The figure ran  until she was at the Slytherin house.

"Serpensortia." She said and the door swung open.

"Where did you go to?? A voice said making her jump.

"Don't do that Malfoy." She said quickly.

"Not my fault you didn't see me." He said going back to his homework. She ran upstairs to her room and saw Pansy Parkinson was pacing aroung the room tearing up anything she could her hands on.

"Why does he insist on staying with that blonde twit. She's aging fast anyway,  her hair's already turning gray."

"Actually it's silver."  

"I didn't ask for your opinion Leona." Pansy snapped at the first year that shared a room with her. Leona glared and growled at her then went back to staring at a crystal in her hands..  one that was empty. It then began glowing gently. 

'Why didn you stay in the future??' Leona thought. 'I came because you were causing my family pain because of my stupid mistake. They can never find out that I let you free and now that there's two of you  in the same dimension the future might not happen.'

"I know what I'll do!!!" Pansy finally decided breaking Leona's thoughts. "I'll embarrass her, Mortify her. Make her look bad!! Yes that will do it!! He'll see a side of her he won't like.. not that innocent side and he'll break up with her and he'll be mine!!" She said. "Yeah That's it. The Queen of the world will be queen without him!!"

"How do you plan on doint that?" Leona rolled her eyes know that the two will be together in the future.

"I'll figure out something." Pansy said

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't wait to see Serry again!!" Serena said as the group of friends headed over to Hagrid's class of Magical creatures. Just then they saw the previous students walking away talking about what they learned about hippogriffs from their text book and aboiut rumors from what happened two years ago with a kid getting hurt by one.

"Sounds like a familiar story eh, Malfoy??" Harry elbowed the blonde in the ribs.

"Uh… I have no idea what you're talking about Potter." Draco looked up at the sky and Serena stopped her chatter.

"What did I miss??"

"Two years ago we were able to learn with real hippogriffs. Harry had easily been able to get one to like him. Buckbeak was the name of it. Anyway to be mean as always Draco provoked it into attacking him. He lived up to the injury when in truth he was perfectly fine. We of course couldn't prove that and Draco told his father about it and they were going to put Buckbeak to death." Ron quickly explained.

"And he didn't care??" Serena frowned..

"Nope.. he found it rather amusing." Hermione said as Draco looked at them all horrified. They were only getting him into trouble.

"So I see.. my Draco-chan was a mean old bully who lived off the pain and suffering of others." She glared at the blonde haired kid.

"That was before I met you and you changed my life of course." He said quickly in defense.

"I'll give you that one…" Serena said. "but next time the compliment better be even better!" She siad and he stood there with his mouth open.

"What are you doing Pansy??" A girl asked.

"Shouldn't you be going to Flitwick's class, Leona?? That's what the first years from Slytherin are doing now."

"Nope. We're not in Flitwicks class.. we're out here with McGonagall. One of the kids turnedhis button  into a dangerous snake and slithered away and we're trying to find it. Now what are you doing??" Leona asked again watching her mess with the bindings on the medium sized purple dragon.

"Putting my plan into action. Serena looks like one of those Prissy girls who can't stand to be dirty or they'll cry. Since this little thing is so energetic it'll probably push her into  the mud puddle over there behind her." Pansy said. "3….2….1..go!!" She let it free  and the purple dragon ran full speed at Serena.

"Serena Move!!" Harry pulled his sister out of the way and the dragon plowed right into Draco pushing him in the mud. Everyone merely stood there and giggled when they saw the purple dragon licking his face.

"Serry, get off!!" Serena said and the dragon the tackled her.

"Watch it. She's becomin' slighty playful if yeh know what eh mean."

"More like rough!!" Serena said groaning when Serry began licking her face.

"Tidius!!" Hermione waved her wand and Draco Malfoy was now clean of mud.

"I thought eh tied her up though." Hagrid said.

"Maybe she managed loose. You said it yourself she's becoming 'playful'" Crabbe said.

"Yeah…" Goyle agreed.

"You ok Serena??" Ron asked  noticing her gaze off in the direction Serry came from.

"Yeah I'm just fine.." Serena said.

"So what are we learning about today, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Unicorns." Hagrid said. "Be with you  in just a moment though!" He went to tie Serry up again.

"What were you looking at??" Hermione asked.

"Hmm?"

"You were staring over there really hard." Crabbe said.

"I thought I saw someone." Serena said with a grin. When the others were convinced she chewed on her bottom lip in wonder.


End file.
